First Date
by KMountain
Summary: After getting Bakura to agree, Ryou and his other go on their first date. RyouXBakura. Light fluff.


"Bakura," Ryou says the name of his darker half timidly. "Would you like to go on a date sometime."

Bakura laughs at the teen brushing it off as a joke until he notices that Ryou is still standing in the same place.

"No."

"Oh. OK." Ryou says retreating to his room clearly upset over the rejection.

However over the next few days the teen repeats same procedure. Ryou asks Bakura on a date and the thief always brushes it off and telling his landlord that he wasn't interested. After being rejected, Ryou would always go into his room and not talk to Bakura until the next day.

The next day however Ryou wakes up to a note taped to his door.

_I don't understand your persistence with this whole date thing but it does interest me and I might feel the same. The river. 6pm._

_

* * *

_

When he had reaches the river, Bakura is nowhere to be seen. The teen is kind of annoyed. He wouldn't be surprised if he were to be stood up for some cruel joke that Bakura would get a kick out of.

Ryou is about to turn around and go home when his sight suddenly goes dark. He can feel fabric over his eyes and doesn't whether to know to panic or try and fight. Instead he lets his body tense.

"Relax," a familiar voice whispers in his ear. "I have no intention of hurting you."

"Bakura, what are you doing?" Ryou asks when he realizes who is speaking.

"I'm bringing you on our date of course."

"Then why am I blindfolded?"

"Because I'm in to that sort of thing." Bakura says with a voice that Ryou isn't quite sure if it was sarcastic or not. "Be quiet OK?"

Ryou frowns but continues to follow his darker half who is holding on to his hands. He is interested but he is also worried that if he let go, he might not know how to get home.

"We are here," the older says while taking off Ryou's blindfold.

"We are in a storage room." The light states the obvious

"Yes."

"Why are we here and where did you get the money to rent this place?" Ryou asks knowing he will most likely regret the answer especially when he sees Bakura smirk at the second question.

"Well dates are to get to know a person right? I know you pretty well from our adventures together," Bakura laughs a bit at the last bit and receives a glare from his lighter half. Ryou wasn't particularly fond of those memories. "How well do you know me?"

Ryou thinks for a second. He knew he that Bakura was a spirit that until recently used to share a body with him, that he liked the occult, and that he was a thief 3000 years ago. That was barely any information.

"Exactly." Bakura responds at the silence. "Now this is a collection of things I've stolen."

"I really wish you would stop it," Ryou sighs.

"These aren't just ordinary items landlord. They all have a specific story behind them and if you are quiet, I will tell them to you."

Ryou nods and begins to listen to Bakura's tales and what each item represented. He never knew that the Egyptian thief was so complex. He had always viewed him as someone with a grudge and maybe a slight anger problem. Ryou had never bothered to think of where this anger stemmed from but now that he knew, he felt sympathy for Bakura.

"I have something for you." Bakura begins looking through the piles of miscellaneous items that he possessed.

"I'd rather not have something stolen." The teen sighs.

"It isn't stolen. I bought it with money that you gave me. Here." He says while shoving a rectangular item in the teen's hands.

Ryou unwraps the item with care. It turns out to be a picture frame and the picture inside was one of him and Bakura. It was taken the day that Bakura and Yugi's other both received their own bodies. Anzu had insisted that Bakura and Ryou needed a picture together. Bakura was glaring at the camera and while the teen was smiling, inside he was furious. At that time, he didn't want his darker half to be a physical being. Especially after he though Bakura was gone for good. However, despite the feelings back then, it was also the day that Ryou knew he would be with Bakura forever and Ryou assumed that Bakura had felt the same way to actually pay for such a gift.

"Thank you Bakura. This has been a great date." Ryou says while walking up to the thief and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before backing away quickly not sure if he was crossing any boundaries.

However as he started to walk away, Bakura grabs him and pulls Ryou so that the light's lips met the dark's in a proper, passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Some fluff for you all. I've always been fond of the BakuraXRyou pairing and I thought I'd try my hand at it. I've never written a romance before which is probably why this might be lacking. I hope it isn't too cliche but this is honestly how I would see a first date between the two. Dinner and a movie? Too boring and plain. Where is the fun in that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Reviews and CC always welcome :)


End file.
